Northbank
| demonym = | population = | races = | languages = | religion = | alignment = | socrefs = | imports = | exports = | currency = | comrefs = | government = | rulertype = | ruler = | head of state = | leader1 = | head of government = | leader2 = | executive = | legislature = | judiciary = | allegiances = | govrefs = | established = | start event = | start date = | event1 = | date1 = | event2 = | date2 = | event3 = | date3 = | event4 = | date4 = | disestablished = | end event = | end date = | predecessor = | successor = | population1 = | popyear1 = | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | poptable = | ruler1 = | ruleryear1 = | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | histrefs = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = | roads = yes | mountains = | bodies of water = | forests = | events = | food and drink = | items = }} Northbank was the heart of the city of Silverymoon, located north of the River Rauvin. Description Northbank was the older of the two main sections of the city, linked to the newer Southbank by the famous magical Moonbridge. It was roughly shaped like a half-circle, and the walls had three gates, Moorgate, Hunter's Gate, and Sundabar Gate on the west, north, and east, respectively. An open space called the Market crossed from Hunter's Gate to the Docks, and the temples, the High Palace, and the nobles' residences were east of that. History Northbank—and the settlement now known as Silverymoon—began as an inn established in 447 DR as the Moonsilver Inn. By 459 DR, the logging camp built around the inn became Silver Village. The village became Silverymoon Town in 574 DR and took on its first mayor. The first walls of the city were constructed in 637 DR. By 734 DR, the city had grown to be overcrowded, and the walls were torn down, and new ones were built that almost doubled the area of the city. These walls marked the borders of Northbank for centuries afterward. Sometime around 1372 DR, the walls on the east were expanded outwards to make more room for further construction on the High Palace and Star Court. Notable Locations * Adbar Trading Coster * Bright Blade Brandished * The Dancing Goat * Everdusk Hall * Fortune Hall * The Golden Oak * The Halls of Inspiration * The Hammer and the Helm * A Handful of Stars * Helmer's Wall * The High Palace * House of the Harp * The House Invincible * The Map House * Optym's Blade * Rhyester's Matins * The Shining Scroll * Silverglen * The Stagstand * Star Court * Sundabar Commons * The Temple of Silver Stars * The Tower of Balance * Wayward House * The Wyrmworks References Category:Wards Category:Locations in Silverymoon Category:Locations in Luruar Category:Locations in Northwest Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril